West Ryder Silver Bullet
West Ryder Silver Bullet was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 7th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background West Ryder Silver Bullet is a duet with actress Rosario Dawson, whom the band met at Isle of Wight Festival 2007.Kasabian continue to build their Empire When it came to recording the song Serge thought it sounded like a Serge Gainsbourg duet but didn't want to go the obvious way of getting an "English Rose" to sing on it and contacted Dawson via a mutual friend, not knowing if she could sing at all.NME, 17 January 2009 Around March 2008 he flew to Los Angeles to record her vocals - while Tom did his at home - reportedly instructing her to imagine herself and Tom on a mission, like Mickey and Mallory from Natural Born Killers.Kasabian on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic AsylumNME, 30 May 2009 Serge has described the two characters in the song as "lovers that are destined to be together, but kinda hate each other as well, but they can't live without each other, so they just go around robbing and living in a car."The Story of Kasabian, BBC Radio 1 In an interview with Q Magazine he said: "The idea is that Tom is West Ryder and she's Silver Bullet and the two of them are speedheads going through America. It's a road movie, like Two-Lane Blacktop with Dennis Wilson."Q Magazine, December 2009 Alternatively, they could be inmates of the eponymous asylum, planning to blow it up. The song starts with a spoken word sample from the 1983 film Sans Soleil and was initially considered to be the opening track of the album until Tom suggested Underdog. Live West Ryder Silver Bullet was first played at the HMV Forum, London in October 2009 and kept in the set throughout most of the European tour and the arena tour that followed. For several dates of the arena tour they were supported by Dark Horses, whose singer Lisa Lindley-Jones joined the band to sing the female parts of the song. This was reprised at Brixton Academy in August 2010, one of the last gigs of the West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Tour. Quotes Releases Albums *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (PARADISE57) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Digital Album *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2x10" Vinyl Album (PARADISE59) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Album (PARADISE58) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD (PARADISE56) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Slipcase (PARADISE62) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD/DVD Tour Edition (PARADISE67) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Bonus Track CD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum 2xCD Album (Japan) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (EMI USA) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum Album Promo CD-R (RCA USA) *The Albums (PARADISE66) *Empire / West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum CD Album (German Reissue) *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum / Velociraptor! Live Releases Video *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (Japan) *Velociraptor! CD/DVD Album (PARADISE70) Lyrics Mist covers the ground in the city Engine rumbles quiet as we drift by I wish you could see (Sweetheart) Through my crooked eye (Silence let me whisper) Oh your beauty plays me just like a guitar string I want your touch Oh how I want you far too much She's my baby He's my baby Days drift into one, it's so pretty Travelling Wilburys police photo fits And this stolen car (Cool hand) Is loaded with junk (Silence let me whisper) It's so dirty You'll be the death of me but that's okay (We are the dark silver bullets flying through) I want your touch Oh how I want you far too much She's my baby He's my baby References Category:Songs Category:Missing pictures